1. Field of the Invention
The invention encompasses receptor-based fusion polypeptides, as well as therapeutic uses of such polypeptides. More specifically, the invention features monomeric fusion polypeptides comprising receptor components and self-associating components.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,179 Stahl et al. describe cytokine fusion protein fusion polypeptides capable of binding a cytokine to form a nonfunctional complex composed of two receptor components and a multimerizing component. The interleukin-13 receptor alpha component (IL-13Rα) is described, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,023 and 6,248,714 (Collins et al.), which publications are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.